Ezekiel gets some
by The Ram 94
Summary: bunch of one shots with everyone in TDI
1. Brizekiel

me no own

this is if Zeke would have stayed for the whole show

As Ezekiel gazed at Bridgette undressing through a hole in the bathroom, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her. As Bridgette stepped into the shower Ezekiel leaned in closer, hoping no one came around. As she soaped up her body, he watched as the suds ran down her body. From her C cup breasts down to her flat stomach, down to her slit. He pulled his cock out of his pants, masturbating to what he was seeing. When Bridgette got the soap off of her body, she ran her hands down to her slit. She slowly put one finger into herself, then added a second. Ezekiel started to feel his orgasm coming quick. As Bridgette added a third finger, Ezekiel came with a grunt, his cum spewing onto the wall of the bathroom. He quickly shoved his cock back into his pants and went back to his cabin. Bridgette came out of the bathroom and just breifly saw Ezekiel's toque. She smiled, knowing that the home schooled kid had been watching. Then and there, she decided she must have him.

The next morning as everyone went to breakfast, Bridgette grabbed Ezekiel and pulled him away from everyone. She dragged hem towards the woods. She slammed him against a tree. Ezekiel got scared.

"Look, Homeschool, I know you were watching me while I showered last night."

"Oh god, what are you going to do?" Zeke said nervously.

"This" she said as she leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss, her tongue forcing itself into his mouth. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. When they broke for air, they stared into each others eyes. Bridgette rached out and grabbed the bottom of Zeke's sweater and pulled it over his head. She was shocked to see a fair bit of muscle. Ezekiel caught her staring.

"Working on a farm will do that to you eh" he said as he reached for the bottom of her sweater. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the stared at her bra covered breasts.

"Like something you see?" She asked as she reached around her back to unhook her bra. As her bra fell to the ground, Ezekiel couldn't beleive this was happening. He reached out and gently squeezed Bridgette's breasts. She moaned and grabbed his head, bringing it close to her breasts. He gently sucked on her right nipple, while he rubbed the other. Bridgette was moaning like crazy. She pulled Ezekiel's head away, and kneeled down to unzip his pants. As she pulled them down, his erection immediately caught her eye. She smiled and finished taking his pants off. She then reached up and took off his boxers. She stepped back and Ezekiel reached down and unzipped her shorts. As he pulled them off, he was greeted by the sight of her sky blue thong. Ezekiel stared at the wet spot that was forming. He reached down and pulled the thong off . Bridgette laid down on the ground and motioned for Ezekiel to come down. As he bent down she grabbed his cock and guided it towards her enterance. As he started to push in, he couldn't believe how tight and wet Bridgette was. He started moving in and out slowly, only to have Bridgette to tell him to go quicker. He started moving quicker, feeling his orgasm coming quick. Bridgette's breath was coming out in short ragged breaths. As Bridgette orgasmed, she started to scream only to be cut off by a deep kiss from Ezekiel. As her walls closed around his cock Ezekiel orgasmed too. His cum spewing into Bridgette's womb. They sat there for minutes breathing heavily. As they got up to get dressed Ezekiel squeezed Bridgette's breast one more time, then gave her a deep kiss. After that they got dressed and went their seperate ways. 


	2. Zekadie

Ezekiel was in deep depression. He was in love with 2 girls and didn't know which one he should ask out. He knew he wanted them, but which one he didn't know which one. He decided to just get the both of them together and then decide. He took 2 pieces of paper and wrote seperate notes to the girls. He slid it under the door of their cabin, and left. The notes were found in time and the girls went to meet Ezekiel. Once the girls saw who the other was they were shocked.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?" Katie asked her BFFL.

"I was given a note to meet my secret admirer here" replied Sadie

"Me too oh my gosh I wonder who it could be." Katie said as they both squeled.

They both gasped as they heard a branch snap, but were releived when they saw it was Ezekiel.

"What do you want?" They asked

"I am your secret admirer." He said calmly.

"How do we know that?" They asked.

"Because I have a copy of the note that you two have. I invited the both of you here, because believe it or not I am in love with the both of you. I wanted to ask the both of you out on a date."

"I don't know after what you said on TDI, how do we know that this isn't some kind of joke. How do we know you love us?"

"Look whatever you want me to do, I will do it."

"Really" they said with devilish look on their faces. Ezekiel gulped

Later that night the girls told Ezekiel what he had to do. He had to go into the mess hall during dinner in his underwear and yell that he loved them. It was dinner time and Katie and Sadie walked in with Ezekiel right behind them. Everyone looked at Ezekiel and laughed. After they stopped laughing and Ezekiel's embarassment died down he yelled,

"I am in love with Katie and Sadie!"

The people that were eating started gagging on their food. Others just had a look of disbelief and shock. Katie and Sadie hugged him. What they didn't notice, but Ezekiel and the rest of the campers did, he had popped a boner. The campers started laughing, and Ezekiel ran with Katie and Sadie following. They followed him to his cabin and sat on his bunk while he got dressed.

"Does that prove to you two that I love you?" He asked still red faced.

"It does" They said while smiling, looking at the bulge in his pants.

"So when do you two want to go on our date?" He asked.

"How about tommorow" Katie said.

"Yeah, I have this really nice dress I want to wear." said Sadie

"Oh my gosh me too" said Katie.

"All right ladies, I can talk to Chef and have him make us some decent food, considering he owes me, how about tommorow at 7, down by the dock of shame?"

"That sounds good to me. What about you Katie?" asked Sadie Sadie nodded.

Ezkiel gave both of them a kiss on the forehead then they left. He just laid there thinking about the great night that ws to come. Once the girls left, they could only imagine what Ezekiel had planned for them. If only they know what it was he had planned.

The next day Ezekiel put his plan into action. He was able to talk Chef into making some decent food, and Chris allowes the date as long as he could have it recorded. Ezekiel talked to the girls and they agreed, only if they could have 20 minutes of privacy after the meal. When 6:30 came around Ezekiel went and took a shower. He put on a fancy black button up shirt, black jeans. and black shoes. The girls too took a shower, and put on their make up. Katie wore a black tank top, a blue skirt, and a pair of black shoes. Sadie wore a blue tank top, a black skirt, and black shoes. They decided to make Ezekiel wait 10 minutes. When they got to the dock, they could see Ezekiel sitting there playing with the candles. When he saw them he got up to pull their chairs out. As they ate they talked about everything. From favorite songs and movies, to favoriie colors, and their plans for after high school. Then the subject came up of why Ezekiel even asked them out.

"The reason I asked you to out, is because, you two are beautiful. You have some great personalities. I don't care about looks. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful, but I look for personality as well. You two don't seem to care about money or looks all the time. You two care about each other, and hopefully me too. I love you two because of your personalities."

The girls were actually crying. They couldn't believe Ezekiel would actually say that. He got up and hugged the both of them. They hugged him back. After they stopped crying, they finished their meal, and went to have their private time. They went deep into the woods and played Truth or Dare. Ezekiel was up first

"Ok Zeke Truth or Dare" Sadie asked him

"Truth"

"Which one of us is prettier?"

"I don't know, both of you are pretty. Now Katie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to kiss Sadie."

The girls looked at each other. They both leaned forward and kissed each other. Sadie pushed her tongue into Katie's mouth. Katie happily accepted her tongue and Zeke just sat back watched transfixed. As the girls broke apart, they smiled.

"Ok Sadie, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked her.

"Dare"

"I dare you to take off your shirt"

Sadie looked nervous, but still reached for the hem of her shirt. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Zeke just stared as her braless breasts, her nipples erect against the cold wind.

"Ok Zeke truth or dare?" Sadie asked him

"Dare"

"I dare you to come over here and suck on my breasts."

Ezkiel slowly walked over to her. He knelt down and took her left nipple in his mouth. He started licking and sucking on it. Sadie was moaning and Katie put her hands down her skirt and found her slit. She stuck 2 fingers in and swirled them around. After five minutes Ezekiel finally stopped and Katie removed her fingers from her slit. She walked over and gave a finger to each of her friends. They both sucked on them, Getting a good taste of Katie. Finally, they realized it was 10 til 9. Sadie put her shirt back on and they left the area. They realized that they wouldn't be able to do this on the island anymore. People would be getting suspicious.

3 months later

Katie, Sadie, and Zeke were walking down the sidewalk all holding hands. They found out that they lived close to each other. They spent most of their time together. No matter what it was,they were always hanging out. Ezeliel was able to get his parents to let him enroll in public school, so he could be with them. The best thing was they had all the same classes together. They had become really close over the 3 months since the island. They did just about everything together. From shopping, to going to the movies, to hanging out in the park. They had gotten over people staring and pointing at them. Their parents had gotten over the fact that this was a 3 way relationship. Since the island, they hadn't done anything sexual. But what Zeke didn't know is that the girls had something very special planned for the next time they were alone for an extended amount of time. What they didn't know is that Zeke had a trip planned for them once he got enough money around. He planned to take them on a trip to Boston. The girls had been saying that they had wanted to go there for a long time. So Zeke decided once summer came around, and he talked all their parents into it so he could take the girls to New York. The best part was that summer was only a week away. The girls were excited, because they had plans to hang out with Zeke nearly 24/7. So once summer came around, Zeke told the girls there was a reunion from TDI and that he was going to drive them to New York. They agreed and helped him pack the van. The girls decided that they were going to have some fun on this trip.

They had been driving for hours now, and it was late. Zeke looked like he was falling asleep, and Sadie had already fallen asleep, so Katie reached over and unzipped his pants. Zeke lifted his head and looked at her. She pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing his 8 inches. She leaned down and took the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and took in the first 2 inches. She started bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of Zeke into her mouth every time. He was moaning, loving the warm feel of her mouth. She kept going for 10 minutes, before Zeke released himself in her mouth. She happily swallowed his cum. She read that it was supposed to taste bitter, but it tasted pretty good. He reached over and unzipped her shorts, and slid 2 fingers into her shorts. She shivered a bit, but he continued. He was thankful she wasn't wearing panties. He stuck 1 finger into her slit, while he used the other one to play with her clit. She started to moan, and squirm, at the feeling of her boyfriend's fingers inside her. As he worked his fingers around, she started to get seriously wet. It only took 7 minutes, before Katie came. Zeke pulled his fingers out and offered on to her. She happily sucked on it, loving the taste of herself. Zeke took the other one and sucked on it. Then he told her to wake Sadie, because there was a motel just up the road, where they could get some sleep. They pulled in and got a room. Zeke went to take a shower, while Katie went to sleep. Sadie saw this as a pefect chance to get some of Zeke to herself. She stripped down and silently, opened the bathroom door, and snuck in the shower, behind Zeke. It was a good thing the shower curtain was see through. As Zeke was washing himself, he reached behind him to get his soap, but instead grabbed something squishy. He turned around to see what he grabbed, and found himself standing eye to eye with his girlfriend, his hand on her breast. He almost gave a surprised shout, but Sadie quickly shusshed him.

"Sadie, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to take a shower with you. And maybe have some fun while I'm at it." She said.

She reached down, and grabbed his thickening cock in her hand, and started to move her hand back and forth. Zeke liked the feel. She kneeled down and licked the tip of the head. Zeke shivered at the feeling, but let her continue. After a couple more licks, she stood up and turned around. She leaned against the shower wall, and used her hands to spread her buttocks. Zeke looked at her as if she was crazy. She nodded and grabbed his cock with her hand, and guided it to her anus. Zeke slowly pushed, making sure he didn't hurt her. It hurt her a bit, but she didn't say a thing. He finally broke threw into her anus and it was warm. Both him and Sadie loved the feel. He started rocking his hips back and forth, pushing himself in and out of her anus. He reached down and rubbed her clit. She was moaning like crazy. Zeke could feel his orgasm coming and so could Sadie. After a couple more thrusts, he came, spewing cum into his girlfriend's anus. Feeling this plus his finger on her clit Sadie came as well. They both stood there for a couple of seconds, catching their breath. Zeke pulled out of her anus. He grabbed the shampoo behind him, and put some in Sadie's hair. He worked it well into her hair and helped her rinse. They washed each other and got out. After they dried off, Sadie sat on the toilet and got the cum out of her ass, while Zeke brushed her hair for her. After they were done, they got dressed and Sadie crawled into bed with Katie, and Zeke crawled in right between them.

Several hours later, they all woke up and left the motel. A couple hours later they stopped to have lunch at a nice resturant. After they were done, they left and kept traveling. They reached Boston the next day. The girls were somewhat excited. They could only think about the "TDI reuninon". As they pulled up to a nice Best Western hotel, the girls helped Zeke get the luggage out of the van and checked in. They got one room again and once they had all their luggage in the room, the girls asked when the reunion was.

"Girls, there is no reunion. I have been saving for the past three months, and was able to pull together enough money to bring you two here. I mean you always talked about how you wanted to go to Boston."

The girls looked at each other and Sadie went over and locked the door. The girls grabbed Zeke and pushed him onto the bed. While Katie pulled of his shirt and jacket, Sadie pulled of his shoes, pants, and boxers. As he laid naked, the girls too stripped down. Zeke stared amazed at his girlfriends. Katie small, perky breasted, and tight little ass. Sadie big everything. To this day, Zeke still couldn't believe he got the both of them. The girls stood in front of Zeke, and they both kneeled down at the foot of the bed. Sadie started sucking his dick, while Katie was licking on his balls. It didn't take long before Zeke came. His cum spewed into Sadie's mouth, some dribbled out of her mouth and got licked up by Katie. Sadie got up on the bed and positioned herself over his still hard cock. She slowly lowered herself onto it. She was half way on when it reached her hymen. She plunged herself down on his cock hard. She almost screamed, but was silenced by a long kiss for Katie. Zeke couldn't beleive how wet and tight she was. He was getting ready to come, until Katie distracted him, by sitting on his face. He stuck his tongue out and started licking her pussy. It was wet and tasted sweet. He was truly multitasking here. Both girls were moaning like crazy. Zeke was just laying there, licking one girlfriends, while the other bounced up and down on his crotch. After 10 minutes, Katie came, her juices flowing into Ezekiel's face. This caused him to cum, his seed flowing into Sadie which set her off as well. The girls collapsed onto each other. All three of them laid there breathing deeply. Sadie and Katie got off Zeke. He thought it was over, but then Katie positioned herself over Zeke's still hard cock. She plunged herself onto it, breaking her hymen. She held in her scream. Sadie got up and sat on Zeke's face and he licked her out. Once again Zeke couldn't believe he and the girls had went this far in just 3 months. His thoughts were interuppted as Katie came, her walls clenching his cock, which caused him to cum. Sadie came too, as her juices flowed into his face and mouth. This time The girls got off him and laid down, pulling the blanket over themselves and Zeke.

FIN 


	3. lizekiel

Lindsay was as horny as hell. She was trying to find "Tyler". When she finally spotted him, she pulled him into the woods.

"Tyler I need you now. Give me your cock."

She started rubbing his crotch, and trying to pull his jacket off. She finally got it pulled off and pulled his undershirt off. she started to rub on his stomach She grabbed at her shirt and pulled it off. She grabbed "Tyler's" head and forced it towards her breasts. "Tyler" started sucking and licking on the nipple. Lindsay was moaning and loved the feel of "Tyler's" mouth on her nipple. He brought his hand up and and started rubbing and pinching the nipple. Lindsay was moaning and getting wetter and wetter by the second.

" Tyler, please bite my nipple. Hard."

"Tyler" comlied, biting down on her nipple, hard. Lindsay yelped with a mix of pain and pleasure. She stared stroking "Tyler's" hair. She suddenly pulled away, and grabbed her own skirt, and pulled in down, revealing her shaven and pantyless pussy. She once again grabbed "Tyler's" head, and pulled him down, until he was eye level with her dripping stuck out his tongue and licked the lips of her pussy. Lindsay was shivering, with ecstatsy. He slowly stuck his tongue into her pussy. It tasted sweet. Lindsay was moaning, and shivering. She loved the feel of "Tyler's tongue in her pussy. He pulled his tongue out and flipped Lindsay over. He spread her ass cheeks and stuck his tongue in her anus. Lindsay yelped in surprise and pleasure. He stuck his tongue in deeper, sending waves of immense pleasure through out Lindsay. She was moaning like crazy. "Tyler" reached forward and started playing with her clit. Lindsay was moaning and felt like she was getting ready to cum. Her walls started to close on "Tyler's" fingers. She screamed as she came. He pulled his fingers and his tongue out and flipped her back over. He pulled his cock out and Lindsay sat up and took the 8 inches in her mouth, 2 inches at a time. Soon "Tyler" felt like he was going to burst. Lindsay could feel it too, so she started to deep throat him. Less then 30 seconds later, "Tyler" came, his cum spewing into the back of Lindsay's throat.

"Oh Tyler, I want you inside me now!", Lindsay said as she laid down on the ground.

"Tyler" complied slowly sticking his cock into her dripping wet pussy. He slowly worked his way in and out. Both of them were moaning, loving the feeling of each other. Lindsay suddenly pushed "Tyler" down and got on top of him. She started riding him, slowly at first, and began picking up speed. She grabbed his middle finger and stuck it in her mouth. After it got wet she guided towards her anus. "Tyler" quickly picked up on what it was Lindsay wanted him to do. He stuck his finger in his ass, and the feeling started to make Lindsay cum. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. As she came, she screamed in total pleasure. As her walls clenched his cock, "Tyler" came as well, his seed spewing into Lindsay. After this, they both got dress, shared a deep passionate french kiss, and went their seperate ways. As Zeke walked away, all he could think is how he loved Lindsay's stupidity. 


	4. Chapter 4

in this story, they are off the island and seniors in high school Zeke couldn't help but stare at the girl as she passed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Wether it was her hair, face, or body, it was perfect to him. He knew he wanted to go out with her. He just didn't know if she felt the same way about him. Then he remembered what his mother once told him. You'll never knw until you try. So he worked up his courage and went up to her.

"Hey would you mind, possibly going out with me some time?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Really, just like that?"

"Yeah, I've actually had a crush on you for a while."

"So, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

Ezekiel grabbed the girl's hand and they went to a nice sit down resturant. As they sat there waiting for their food, they found out that they had alot in common. They found out that they had very similar work. They both had to help feed the chickens, clean pig stalls, and just keep the farms looking nice. Incase yall are wondering the girl is Beth. After they were done, they left and went to the park. They sat there looking up at the sky. While they watched, they talked about each other. Beth mainly talked about how much Zeke changed since the island. Zeke justed talked about how beautiful Beth was. Beth started blushing. The only person that ever called her beautiul was Justin, but she finally realized she wasn't talking about her. He had been looking at himself in her teeth. She had been crushed. She thought that she would never love again. But then she fell in love with Zeke. They just sat there for hours talking and admiring the beauty of the world and each other. Beth looked into Zeke's eyes and he looked into her eyes. They both leaned forward and kissed. And I don't mean a little two second thing, they actually started to make out. After a while they broke apart, breathless. They just looked at each other, flushed with embarrassment. But both of them knew tht they liked it.

"Beth, would you like to go with me to the prom?"

"Yeah, I would love to go with you."

Zeke smiled, and leaned forward and kissed Beth again. And she kissed him back with ferociousness. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he started to actually nibble on her tongue. She moaned and tried to stick her tongue deeper. Zeke tried to help, but her tongue wasn't long enough, so he stopped nibbling, tried to stick his tongue into her mouth. Now they were moaning and loved the taste of each other. After a while they broke apart. It was getting late, so Zeke offered to walk Beth home. Turns out they only lived a mile away from each other. Ater Zeke got Beth home, they shared a quick kiss, and he ran to his place. It took him just about 15 minutes to get there. When he got home, he was greated by the worried faces of his parents. They automatically started pelting him with questions. Where were you, do you know what time it is, thing yours parents usually as, he you.

"Guys, calm down, I was with my girlfriend."

"Since when do you have a girlfri- is that lipstick on your mouth?"

"Yes, like I said, me and my girlfriend were out and we might have made out a bit. It wasn't a big deal, and then I asked her out to the prom."

Zeke's parents were thrilled. Beth's dad on the other hand wasn't. He got mad that she was late, and that the fact she had a been kissing a boy. Beth's dad, who was drunk was just so pissed off, that he struck Beth across the face. After he did, he demanded to know who the boy was he had seen her with.

"He's my boyfriend, Daddy."

After hearing this, Beth's dad struck her again. This hit made Beth fall to the floor. While she laid on the floor, crying, her dad went to the bar. Beth went to her room and went to sleep.

She woke up for school, and silently crept out of the house. What she saw at the end of her driveway surprised her. It was Zeke in an ornage 1987 Dodge Ram. She ran to the vehicle, and hopped in. When Zeke saw her face, he looked angry He quickly drove to the school, and parked the truck.

"Beth, what the hell happened?!"

"It was my dad. He was mad, that I was late, and he hit me. Then when I told him you were my boyriend, he hit me again."

"Beth, babe, we have to tell someone."

"I can't." Beth said as she sobbed into Zeke's jacket.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone. But my question is why doesn't want you to be with me?"

"Zeke, I am a land bearer's daughter. He sees you as nothing more than a common man. He don't want me to waste my life with your kind."

"Beth listen. I won't tell anyone. But we have to get you out of here. Once school is over, we'll, get out of here. We'll run away to some other place and start our new lives there."

"Do you think it could be that easy?"

Zeke nodded. He leaned forward and gave Beth a gentle kiss and they got out of his truck

1 month later

Graduation happened. Zeke and Beth passed and were now free. Unknown to Zeke's parents or Beth's dad, they had rented a house about 5 miles out of town. Zeke had been moving things out of his room, and into the house. Beth had too, but couldn't get much done, considering the fact that her dad beat her almost every other day. She and Zeke had been taking money from their accounts and bought furniture and multiple appliances for their home. Fianlly, they got enough stuf together, for them to move out. Zeke said they should wait for the harvest moon, so it could be romantic.

2 months later

When midnight came, he left a note on the kitchen table, explaining what he had done, and the adress, hopped in his truck and drove to Beth's. He leaned a ladder against the house and climbed. Step by step up her world, head over heels for a brown eyed girl. He knew his place it was right beside her. He knew heaven was waiting at the top of Ezekiel's ladder. He reached her window and quietly knocked on it. He could see Beth writing something. She slid open the window and Zeke climbed down the ladder. She laid the note on the window sill for her dad to find. She climbed down and jumped into his arms. He carried her to the truck and got in himself. They drove off, never looking back. As they drove, Zeke spotted an all night chapel. He pulled over and they went in. They got everyrthing set up and had the wedding. Now it was Zeke and Beth Wyatt. They left in the truck and went to their house to consimate the marriage.

Zeke carried her over the threshold into their home, and into their bedroom. He took of his jacket, shirt, and toque. Beth took off her shirt and bra. Zeke reached forward and lightly pinched her right nipple, while he took his mouth and started to suck on the left one. Beth moaned, and hearing this made Zeke want to give his bride even more pleasure. He took his free grabbed at her pants and unzipped them. He slid them down her legs. Feeling the sudden cold air made Beth he continued to pull them down he pulled off her shoes as well. He started rubbing her crotch with one finger. Beth moaned even louder and started getting wet. Zeke stepped back and took off his shoes and pants. He stood there with his hard on easily being seen. Beth reached over and pulled off his boxers. She grabbed his cock in her hand, and moved her hand up and down, getting moans of pleasure from her husband. She goyleaned off the bed and licked the tip of his cock. He gasped, and a bit of pre cum landed on Beth's lip, which she licked off. She started to take the head of his cock in her mouth. She started bobbing her head back and forth, taking more and more of Zeke in everytime. She finally had the whole thing in her mouth, without was moaning like crazy, and hearing this, she started moving faster and faster, until Zeke came. Cum flew into the back of her throat. There was so much, that some dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chest. Zeke stood over her breathless. He picked Beth up and put her on the bed. He brough his head until it was level with the elastic of her panties. He grabbed the waistband with his teeth, and pulled her panties down. Beth arched her back to help him. Once he had them of, He reached forward with a finger, and stuck it in her slit. She squirmed with pleasure. Zeke hearing this, stuck his finger in deeper. He added a second finger, to play with her clit. Beth started moaning even louder. He replaced one finger with his tongue. He loved the taste and she loved the feel of his tongue. Beth began to cum. She screamed and her come flowed into Zeke's face and mouth. When she was done, he got up and gave her a deep kiss. Beth loved the taste o herself. Zeke's cock was at her enterance. He looked at her and she nodded. He slowly pushed himself into her. She gasped, but nodded for him to go on. He reached her hymen, and quickly broke it. She screamed, only to be silenced by a kiss from Zeke. After he gave her a minute to adjust to the size of him. Ater a minute, Zeke started to move in and out of her. She moaned with pleasure, while he groaned, because of Beth's tightness. While he moved in and out, he stroked her cheeks and her hair. Soon Beth felt her orgasm coming. Her walls clenched Zeke's cock, as she came. When her walls tightened, Zeke came to, his sperm flowing into Beth's womb. He pulled out of her and laid beside her. He snuggled with her and she pulled the covers over them.

5 years later

Beth's dad sat in his chair, watching his granddaughter, play in the living room. He remembered 5 years ago, when he found a note on Beth's window sill. He swore he would never forgive them. But once his granddaughter was born, he changed his mind. His granddaughter climbed up onto his knee and said.

"Grandpa, tell the story, the one about me."

He thinks back and his eyes shine and says,

"This one child, once upon a time, late one night by the harvest moon, your daddy climbed a ladder to your mommy's room. Step by step up to her world, head over heels for my little girl. He knew his place, it was right beside her. Cause heaven was waiting at the top of Ezekiel's ladder. They got married and had you. 


	5. Chapter 5

on the island

Zeke just stared at her. He loved her bossiness. He was also happy that she broke up with her boyfriend recently. The girl that he was talking about was of coures a former CIT. I you haven't guessed by now the girl is Courtney. He not only loved her attitude, but he loved her looks. Her bushy brown hair, her hour glass figure, her long legs, and her breasts. God how he loved her breasts. If her had to guess thet were probably c cups. And that drove him wild. He went up to her.

"Courtney, would you like to go out some time?"

"Sure I guess."

Zeke was happy and walked away. Courtney just smiled. She needed someone pathetic to ask her out. And her prayers had been answered. She thought that this might be the only way to get Duncan jealous, and then he would break up with Gwen. She put her plan into action, after the next challenge, she grabbed Zeke and kissed him, right on the mouth in front of everyone. People just stared, Courtney was shocked, when Zeke kissed her back, but didn't show it. As they broke apart they both looked a bit flushed. Duncan and Gwen just stared. Duncan couldn't believe that Courtney would go so low. Courtney grabbed Zeke's hand and they walked off together. They went and sat on the beach, admiring the sunset. Zeke leaned over and gave Courtney a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him, and gave him a deep kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he nibbled on it. Courtney, was surprised that homeschool was so good at this. She started to get wet., so she stopped making out with him and dragged him to the cabin.

She blocked the view of the door . Zeke looked at her with a bewildered expression. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. Zeke stared at her bra covered breasts. She grabbed him again and pulled him close. She pulled his sweater off and pulled him right up to her. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra like and expert. She stepped back so her bra would fall to the floor. He loved the feel of her braless breasts against his chest. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took her right nipple in his mouth, while he rubbed and pinched he left nipple with the other. Using his free hand, he grabbed the top of her pants, and pulled them down as far as he could. He rubbed the front of her thong, feeling her wetness, and, getting moans from her. She reached forward and pulled his pants and boxers down. She could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. She looked down and gasped at the size. He had to be at least 3 inches bigger than Duncan and 1/2 an inch thicker. She pushed him and he fell into the bed. She finished pulling her pants of and pulled his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. She kneeled down, and started to lick the tip of his cock. He groaned, loving the feeling of her tongue on his cock. Some pre cum came out and landed on her cheek. She just kept licking her way down and kissing her way back up. She then started to take part of his cock in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. She took more and more in each time. Soon she had the whole 10 inches in and wasn't even gagging. Zeke couldn't last long and came in her mouth. She swallowed it all like a pro. She crawled up onto the bed and he got off. He pulled her thong off to the side and stuck his tongue into her pussy. She moaned, and squirmed. He added one of his fingers, and then used one on her clit. She started to squirm even more, and then came. She screamed and her juices flooded into Zeke's mouth. He got up on the bed and laid down. She reached down and grabbed her pants. She got into them, and pulled out a condom. She opened it and placed it on Zeke's cock She got on top of him. She pushed her thong aside, and lowered herself onto his cock, slowly trying to adjust to his big size. Once she was on it all the way in, she slowly started to move up and down, picking up speed. She grabbed his middle finger and stuck it up her ass. She loved the feeling of having both of her holes penetrated at once. After a couple of minutes, She came, her walls clenching his cock. He came and Courtney could feel him coming. After he was done, she got off him, and they got dressed, and Zeke gave Courtney a deep passionate kiss, beore the let the cabin, hand in hand. Unbeknownst to them, Duncan and Gwen had watching them with a video camera.

TO EVERYONE I DISCONTINUED TD IDOL

DUNCAN'S FUTURE WILL BE UPDATED SOON 


	6. Chapter 6

don't own any characters, shows, or movies

Zeke stared at this beautiful girl. It had been 10 years since the end of TDA. He kept watch on one of the girls since the end. A girl that he admired. She was an individual. He loved how she didn't cae what others thought of her. All she cared about was what she thought of herself. The girl in which he was talking about was our resident goth, Gwen. He thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He wanted to ask her but, wasn't sure if she would. He remembed sayings from his childhood that his momma had told him. You'll never know, until you try. So Zeke worked up his courage.

"Gwen, will you go out with me sometime?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Thank you. How about this Saturday at that Italian resturant on 34th street?"

"Sure I love Italian."

"How about 6?"

"Sure."

She gave Zeke her adress and he gave her a hug and they seperated, both anxious about this Saturday.

When Saturday came around, Zeke went over to Gwen's house, he got nervous. But he quickly got over it. As he knocked on her door, he smiled. When Gwen opened the door, Zeke's jaw dropped. Gwen was wearing a low cut tee, showing off her cleavage, a black mini skirt, and high heels. Gwen reached forward and closed his mouth for him. She grabbed his hand and she led him to his car. As they drove to the resturant, Zeke couldn't help but keep staring at Gwen. She knew he was staring, so she mildly raised her legs, giving Zeke a view up her skirt. All he could see were her legs, but that was still good to him. When they got to the restuant, Zeke got out and opened Gwen's door for her. She got out and grabbed his hand. As they walked into the resturant you could see it was fancy. Table clothes, candles, and other such things. As they sat beside each other, they still held hands. As they ordered, Gwen slipped her hand undeneath the table cloth. After the waiter left, she gabbed Zeke's hand and placed it on her knee. As they waited, she slowly slipped it up to the hem of her skirt. Zeke could feel the heat from her center. She pushed his hand up further, so that it was touching her panties. Zeke just kept his hand there. As soon as the food came, he removed his hand and they began to eat. Gwen and Zeke both got the fetucinni alfredo. As they ate they talked about their lives since TDA. Gwen had become an artist and Zeke had taken the high school equivelancy test, went to college, and currently taught at that very same college, where his parents had met. After they were done, Zeke took her to the parking lot, and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss and shoved her tongue down his throat. He was surprise she did this, and nibbled on her tongue. Gwen got surprised, and breathless pulled away from Zeke, with a flustered look on her face. They got in the car and drove back to her house. She invited him in to watch a movie. The movie she chose was Pet Semetary. Zeke had never seen it, but Gwen said it was pretty good. Before the movie started, Gwen got a blanket for them to cover up with. As the movie started getting scary, she moved close to Zeke. After Louis killed his son and burned the house, Gwen was practically in Zeke's lap. As the movie's end credits came up, Gwen kissed Zeke again. She went to get another one. She bent down LOW to check for a good one. It gave Zeke a good view of her rear. As she stood up she showed him what she had chosen. It was the new Friday the 13th. She resumed her spot on his lap.

As the movie's "action" started, Gwen could feel something pressing against her rear. As she felt this, she got off his lap. Then she reached over, and rubbed his crotch. He just kept watching the movie, until she unzipped his pants. He looked at her and she just kept watching the movie. She grabbed his cock and pulled it out of his pants. She started to rub it up and down. Zeke just stared at her. She leaned down and licked the side of his cock. Zeke moaned and that was like music to Gwen's ears. She licked the head and Zeke moaned louder. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He stopped her, picked her up, and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and, finished pulling his pants off. He took off his shirt and Gwen stared at the muscle on his arms. He saw her looking and flexed for her. She loved the look of his muscles. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, letting her braless breasts bounce. While Zeke watched her, she pulled her skirt up and removed her panties. Zeke stared at her shaven pussy. He slowly took his boxers off and got on the bed with her. She started kissing him again. He kissed her back and laid back. She leaned down and took his cock in her mouth. He grabbed hirm firm ass and brought her lower half towards his face. He stuck his tongue out and licked her shivered and kept sucking. He added a finger and started playing with her clit. She moaned around his cock. After a while, Gwen could feel her orgasm coming and so could Zeke. Soon, she came, her juices flowing into his mouth. This set him off and he came, his seed shooting into the back of her throat. They laid there for several minutes, catching their breath. After a while, he got off, and they laid down to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

5 years after tda

Zeke loved her beauty. From her hair to her figure. Black hair is what he loved. He also loved that fact that she was as tough as any guy he knew. Incase you haven't guessed it's Eva. He liked the looks of her arms and her strength. He wanted to go out with her, but was a bit afraid that she might strangle him again. But soon he realized that he shouldn't let fear hold him back. So he started working out in the gym, making sure he was doing about a 10th of what he could really do. He knew she was watching and finally she came up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get into shape. Why else would I be here?"

"Look, if you want, I can help you."

So every day after that she helped him work out he did regularly. It actually surprised Eva how fast the homeschooled sexist was able to buff up. What she didn't know is he already had muscle. After 2 months he had nice sized muscles. He actually started to grow on her. After they had been working out for 3 months, he finally did what he set out to do.

"Eva, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure, I think you earned a date, after all your hard work. And maybe more." She said laughing. Zeke didn't know what she meant, but went to her house that Saturday. He knocked on the door and he saw Eva in a low cut dress, that stopped 3 inches above her knees. Zeke loved how it looked on her. She brought him inside and they had, baked chicken and baked potatoes. Zeke thought it was pretty good. After dinner, they sat on her couch and watched The Running Man with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Turns out both of them loved the movie.

They sat there, and Zeke snaked his hand towards Eva's knee. She just sat there, watching the movie. He slowly stuck his hand up the bottom of her dress, and she didn't move. He started to stick his hand up further, until it was touching her panties. He rubbed the front of her panties, and he could feel her shiver. He stuck his finger into her panties and rubbed her outer lips. She shivered slightly, and he stuck a finger into her pussy. She moaned and he added another to play with her clit. She moaned louder and Zeke got an idea. He got off the couch and onto his knees. He reached up her dress and pulled her panties down. He slid them down her legs and off of one. He slid his head inder her dress and licked her pussy lips. She moaned even louder than before, and that only encouraged Zeke. He stuck his tongue into her pussy and added a finger to play with her clit. She moaned louder than ever. Zeke kept going and going until Eva came. Zeke tried to catch it all, but some dribbled onto his chin. He pulled his head out from under her dress and kissed her. She loved the taste of herself and stuck her tongue in his mouth. By this time she could see he had a boner. She pushed him onto the couch and grabbed at his pants. She unzipped them and pulled them and his boxers down. She licked his balls, and and he moaned. she licked from the base of his cock up to the head. When she got to the head, she took it in her mouth, and started bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of him in each time. She finally had all 9 inches in and wasn't even gagging. While she was doing this, she was swirling her tongue around his length. It didn't take long before he came, his cum shooting into the back of her throat. She swallowed it all like a proffesional. After he regained his breath, he picked Eva up and carried her to her room. He finished taking his clothes off and started to work on her clothes. He took off her dress and bra. He sucked on her left breast, while he pinched on the right one. She moaned and after a while pushed him off. She got into her dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle. Zeke saw that it sad personal lubricant. She squeezed some out and rubbed it on his cock. Then she squeezed out more and rubbed it on her anus. She bent over the bed and stuck her ass up in the air a bit. He walked forward and tried to stick his cock in her anus. He met some resistance, but broke through. She hissed, but didn't cry out. He slowly started to push forward, while he stroked her lower back, which sent shivers down her back. He started moving faster and faster, while he used his other hand to play with her clit. She was moaning louder than Zeke, who was moaning considerably because of the tightness of her anus. After a couple of minutes, he came, his cum flowing into her anus. Feeling this and from Zeke playing with her clit, set her off. She screamed, and her juices ran onto Zeke's hand and her bed. After they caught their breath, they laid on her bed and went to sleep in each other's arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Zeke loved her face, her hair and physique. She may not have been the thinnest, but she was still one of the prettiest. He knew that he had to go one at least one date with her. He had to go out with Leshawna. He may have not liked her at first, but after a while he decided, she wasn't so bad. He wanted to ask her out, but was afraid of rejection, because he didn't have what some might call the social skills. After talking with his parents, they said he should just try to get back into the dating world. After a couple days of preperation, he got his courage together. He approached her.

"What do you want stringbean?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Sure, why don't we go to that Chinese place sometime?"

"Yeah how about this Friday?"

"Works for me, 6 P.M. good for you?"

"Yeah, see you then", she said as she hugged him. Zeke left her and went home to think. He sat in his room thinking about what to wear for the date. He thoutht of wearing what he was wearing now but after consideration, he decided on what he normally wore. As he got into his truck, he hoped Leshawna wouldn't mind. He drove to her house and knocked on her door. He heard her yell for him to come in and he walked in. He didn't see Leshawna so he sat on the couch and waited. 30 minutes later, Leshawna walked into the room. Zeke's jaw dropped. She was wearing a pair o shorts, that just stopped above her knees, a pair of high heels, and a tight fitting shirt that showed off her rack. Leshawna walked forward and closed his mouth for him. He walked out of the house, with Leshawna right behind him. As they got into his car, Zeke silently said a quick thanks to the man upstairs. As they drove to the heart of Toronto, they chatted about random shit. Turns out they had alot in common. Turns out they like the same kind of movies and the same kind of music. As they pulled up to the resturant, Zeke hoped he had brought enought money for them to eat. As they got their drinks, and paid, Zeke had just barely brought enough money for them. They got their mu shu pork, their sweet and sour chicken and their lo mein, and sat down. As they ate, Leshawna asked him why he asked her out.

"I asked you out cause you have more than just outer beauty, but inner beauty. You can be nice, but when you need to you'll be fierce. Whenever you get mad, you'll defend yourself. But when you're not mad and your not in competition, then you're sweet. You can be one of the sweetest girls that I know, but if you need to, you'll kick ass. You were one of my favorites to win TDI. You were helping people, but when you needed to you would be angry. I realized that you could be the nicest person ever, as long as someone didn't mess with you. I wanted a girl that could be cute and all and still break a bone when neccasarry."

"You know, no one has ever said that to me. Everyone just thinks I'm just your stereotypical black woman. Well you're one of the few who don't judge me just cause I'm black. Like Geoff, once after TDA Aftermath he talked about this one time he saw a black man run quick at a track meet in high school, he said he was surprised there wasn't a vcr under his arm. As soon as I heard that no one held me, DJ, or his mama back. We beat the holy hell out of him. He was lucky we got held back or he might have been dead. So what have you done since TDA?"

"Well I took the high school equivelancy test then went through college, and became a professor at a local college. I majored in psychology. I teach them psychology and I also work with kids in half way homes and detention centers. I help them so they don't wind up back in jail or even go to prison. Before, I tried to help a kid, then the same day he was releases, he was killed in a drive by. His cousin went after one of the people that did it but couldn't kill him. But when he got home, he saw that his mom had been hit by her boyfriend and he shot him. He is currently serving 6 years in prison. I go and see him every once in a while and he seems to be doing fine. But anyway what have you been doing since TDA?"

"Well I went to college for a couple of months, but couldn't afford it and had to drop out. I currently work at the bank as you know. You're the only person I see from TDA and I only see you when you need to cash a check. I have wanted to go out with you for a while, but you never stay around long enough. I was pretty happy when you asked me out. I just flipped out when you asked me out." She said continuing to eat.

As soon as they were done, they got into Zeke's car, and went back to Leshawna's house. They sat on her couch watching TDI all over again. She had bought the first season and they just sat there watching it all over again. Halfway through episode 6, Zeke placed his hand on Leshawna's knee. By the time they got to the marshmallow ceremony, he had her shorts unzipped. As they watched Katie walk down the dock of shame, he hand his hand in her panties. He rubbed the outer lips of her pussy as she moaned with pleasure. As episode 7 started, he had her shorts and panties off and was licking her. Leshawna moaned and pushed his head deeper into her pussy. She was throughly surprised that Zeke was as good as he was. Soon he found her clit and started sucking it. Soon Leshawna felt her orgasm coming and she screamed with her release. Her juices flowed into Zeke's face and mouth. He swallowed, then got up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. Leshawna loved her taste and stood up. She and Zeke continued to kiss as they went to her room. She pushed him onto the bed and immediately started to undo his belt, wanting to get a good look at his cock. She pulled his pants and boxers off. She immediately to his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue anround the head and started bobbing her head up and down on the shaft. Zeke was moaning with pleasure. Leshawna brought her hand up and kneeded his balls. She felt him tense up and he moaned with his release. Sperm flew into the back of Leshawna's mouth and she swallowed. She got on the bed with him and he reached over and took her shirt and bra off. He sucked on her breasts and she moaned in ecstacy. He reached up with one of his hands and pinched the other. Leshawna moaned louder.

"Zeke, I need you in me now!" she screamed.

Zeke positioned himself over Leshawna's wet enterance and slid himself in. Even though she was big, she was tight. Zeke moaned at the feeling and Leshawna did as well. Zeke was just thrustin in and out.n Soon he felt an orgasm coming again, and so could Leshawna. After 10 minutes, Leshawna came, her walls clenching Zeke's cock, which set him off. His sperm flew into her womb. He pulled out and laid with her, catching his breath.

"What the hell!?"

Zeke looked over and standing in the doorway was Harold. Looks like Zeke had better high tail it. Start the Benny Hill music. 


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy (A.K.A Esquire, Explosivo, E-Scope, and Izz) was laying on her bed. She slowly pulled her skirt dress thing up and pulled her panties off. She grabbed the vibrator that laid beside her and turned it on. She gently placed it against the lips of her pussy and moaned. She slowly inserted it into herself and just left it in so she could tweak her nipples. She got so caught up in this she didn't hear the front door open. She heard footsteps and before she could do anything, there was, Owen, her husband.

"Sweetie, don't cover yourself up. I see whats going on here. You wanted to help me unwind after a long week of work. I'm game." He said as he took his jacket off. E-Scope sighed and removed the vibrator and her top. When she looked back up Owen was undressed and got on their bed with her. She got off and took his 5 inch dick in her hand. She gave it a few tugs till it was 5 1/4 inches. She sighed and took it in her mouth. She could easily take it all in since it was so small. Soon he came and she swallowed what little came from his dick. She got back on the bed with him and straddled his hips. She started to ride him and he never even hit her hymen. Yeah her hymen had never been broken. Owen had such a small dick, that all it did was just barely brush her hymen. The first time they had had sex, she had braced herself for the pain but it never came. After Owen came, he had pulled out and she saw how small it was. And that was their honeymoon. Now she had sex with him to make him happy. She never got any pleasure from him. For one big thing, he came to quickly, so she never got enough pleasure to get an orgasm. And the fact that his penis was thin and small she barely felt it. Soon Owen came and shoved her off.

"That was great, now go fix me supper." He said as he smacked her naked ass. Izz winced in pain, but did as she was told. Soon she sat there waiting for Owen to get done. After he was done, he sat on the couch and watched television. Izz cleaned everything up and ate what little bit was left of the food. She kept asking herself why she even stayed with this son of a bitch. All she did was cook, clean, and be used as a fuck doll. But Owen was all she had. Owen made her sever ties with her family, friends, and everyone in between. The only person she saw was occasionally Zeke. She had heard some things about him. Izz hoped that she could find him.

"Bitch get your ass in here!" She heard Owen yell from the living room. Izz ran to the living room. "I want you to go out and get me some marshmallows you lazy skank."

Izz got dressed and drove to the market. As she got Owen's marshmallows she bumped into someone. As she muttered an apology, she saw it was Zeke.

"Zeke, hey how you been?"

"Izzy, what the hell happened to your face? You have a big mark right across your face.

"It was my husband. He fucking hates me and I only stay with him because I have nowhere else to go."

"If you need a place to go, you can stay with me. I have 2 spare bedrooms, and I kinda do need help around the house. I'll make you a deal. Tonight when Owen goes to sleep you pack some clothes, and get your valuables, and meet me outside your house and we'll go to my place. You don't have to get a job, all you have to do is cook, clean, and be respectful, and I'll let you stay at my house for as long as you want."

"Deal, Owen actually goes to the bar tonight and is usually gone for 3 hours or so, so when he leaves, I'll pack, then I'll call you, then we'll go to your place. Should I leave a note for Owen to tell him I want a divorce?"

"That would be a good idea. I can get you those papers tommorrow and then I'll have them delivered to him. I'm a lawyer so I can help you with that. Just keep your ring and you could pawn it off for cash or something. Now go, I don't want him to hit you again." He said as he hugged her. She ran to her car and drove home quickly. After she gave him the marshmallows, he smacked her across the face for taking so long. Then he got in his truck and went to the bar. Izz went to their room and wrote a she grabbed 3 sets of clothes, and some of her valuables. She called Zeke and 10 minutes later, Zeke pulled up. She put her suitcase in the back of the car, and got in the passenger seat. She remained quiet til they got to Zeke's house. It was a 2 story house in the country. Izz looked at it. After Zeke pulled into the driveway, he ran around to the other side of the car and opened her door, then reached into the back and got her suitcase. They walked into the house.

"Do you want something to eat? I could hear your stomach rumbling on the way over here."

"Sure, if it ain't to much trouble."

"What do you want? I got chicken, ham, or I could fix you some chili, if that more you bag"

"Some ham would be fine."

Zeke pulled out a half inch thick peice of ham that was nearly as big as the frying pan. Soon he flipped it, then flipped it again and added some cheese to it. Soon it was ready and he put it on a plate and gave it to her

"You need anything to drink?"

"Just some water will be fine."

Zeke got her her water, and then sat with her. He asked her what happened

"Well me and Owen have been married for 5 years now and he made me sever ties with everyone. He made it so I would have nowhere to go. The car, the house, everything is in his name. He would hit me, order me around, and used me as a sex doll. The worst part of it had to be the sex. No matter if I wanted to or not, he made me have sex with him. And you wanna know something bad? He has the tiniest dick I have ever seen. Its probably 2 inches round and when fully erect only 5 1/4. My hymen has yet to be broken." She said as she handed him the dishes. He put them in the sink and showed to her room. She looked around and decided this would be pretty cool. She got into her bra and panties. As she started to put her clothes up, the door opened. She whipped around and Zeke stood there. He quickly backed out of the room. She pulled on a really long shirt and it covered her down to her knees. She walked out to the hall and there was Zeke.

"Oh Izz I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. You didn't mean to. Just knock next time. But I have one question to ask you. What do you think of my bod?"

Zeke got flushed "Well it's nice."

Izz just smiled and kissed Zeke on the cheek. She walked back into her room and swung her hips more than usual. She could tell Zeke was watching. She laid down. Zeke on the other hand couldn't sleep. He had a boner that wouldn't go away. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled his 10 inch dick out and started to masterbate. He had an image in his head and it was Izz. Her perfect body, her wonderful curves, her breasts. That is what got him the most. Those perky b cup breasts. Oh god, thinking about being able to squeeze them, and maybe put his dick between them, god that set him off. He came, his cum flying out, some of it even splasher stomach. He grabbed a tissue from his bedside and cleaned himself off. By the time he had the tissue in the trash, his boner had subsided. He laid down and slept. Izz however sat up in her bed, but couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about how to pay Zeke back for what he was doing. She looked down at her body, then remembered Zeke's face and got and idea. She took off her shirt, then crept down to the hall to the room Zeke had said was his. She quietly opened the door She pulled the blanket off of him and stared in awe at his penis. It was twice as long and 2 times as thick as Owen's. She grabbed it and gave it some light feather strokes and soon he was hard. She brought her mouth forward and licked the head of his dick. She tasted salt, so she knew Zeke had been jacking off. She took the head in her mouth and took as much of Zeke in as she could. She found she could take all of him in. She pushed him in as far as she could, and the tip of his head touched the back of her throat. She felt Zeke shift and she looked up. Zeke had shot up and was looking at her. She gave him an innocent look, then pulled his dick out of her mouth.

"Ok Izz, I did enjoy that but why are you doing this?"

"This is another way to pay you back So lay back and let me finish."

She shoved him back onto the bed and started where she left off. She went back to deep throating him and Zeke moaned at this feeling. Hearing this, Izz started bobbing her head quickly, her gag reflex kicking in, but she didn't care, she just kept up. Soon Zeke tried to say something, but couldn't His essence shot into Izz's mouth and there was a lot more then there was with Owen. She swallowed all of it and looked up at Zeke. He laid there and had a goofy smile on his face. She got up on the bed with him.

"So how was it Zekey?"

"You were unbelivable. Now, let me give you some pleasure."

He got off the bed and grabbed Izz's panties with his teeth and slowly pulled them down She arched her back to help him and he pulled them off. He breathed in the scent that Izzy was giving off. He stuck his tongue out and licked her outer lips. Izz moaned and put her legs up on Zeke's back. He stuck his tongue in and swirled it around. Izz howled and tightened her legs around his head, drawing it closer to her pussy. Zeke's mouth was squashed against her vagina, while his nose was against her clit. This caused Izz to cry out even louder. Soon she tightened up and she screamed in her release. She didn't release Zeke's head until she was done with her orgasm. After she let go of him, he got up on the bed with her. She pushed him back onto the bed and sat over him She lowered herself onto him. She finally felt herself being filled. She was in such pleasure that she forgot about her hymen and as it broke, she sighed. She had been waiting for that to happen for 22 years. She slowly rode him, giving both of them immense pleasure She rode him for a while then got off. She got on her hands and knees and beckoned Zeke over. He understood what she wanted and inserted himself doggy style. He started slow then picked up speed. You could hear there bodies smacking together. They were both moaning and Zeke brought one of his hands up and smacked Izz's ass. Unlike when Owen did it, he didn't do it hard, but just hard enough for her to feel it.

"Oh Zeke, smack my ass again."

Zeke happily complied and smacked her ass again. Over and over he did it, and soon it set Izz off. She came and her vaginal wall clenched Zeke hard which set him off. They stayed like that catching their breath and soon Zeke pulled out. They laid down and went to sleep.

The next day, Zeke got Izz the divorce papers. She signed them then he went to take the papers to Owen. Owen was pissed but signed them muttering stupid bitch and other things. He shoved the papers at Zeke and Zeke left. He gave the papers to the people at his office and went to a jewelery store. He picked something up for Izz and went home. Izz greeted him at the door with a hug and kiss. Then Zeke went down to one knee and said,

"Izz once the divorce papers are final, will you marry me?

"Yes, I will." She said as she hugged him again. They had just made each other the happiest people in the world.

TIME SKIP

It was 30 days later the divorce papers were finalized and now Zeke and Izz stood at the alter.

"Elizabeth Monroe Syco, do you take Ezekiel Joe Duke, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Ezekiel Joe Duke, do you take Elizabeth Monroe Syco, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then by the power in me by Canada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Zeke grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately. All the former TDI and TDA people, Zeke's family, and Izz's family and clapped. After the reception, Zeke drove them home. On the way home Izz dropped a bombshell.

"Zeke, there's something you might want to know. You are a father. Apparently our little sex romp hot me knocked up."

Zeke couldn't do much since he was driving, but when they pulled up to the house, he jumped for joy. They went inside and started calling people to tell them the good news.

TIME SKIP

You see a hospital and as you go down a hall, you hear a woman screaming in pain. As you go inside a door, you see doctors crowded around a bed. Beside the head of the bed, you see Zeke, with a pained expression on his face. Izz was on the bed, squeezing the hell out of Zeke's hand and screaming her head off.

"Ok Elizabeth, on 3 push, your almost there. 1, 2, 3"

Izz pushed again and soon you heard a crying. Izz collapsed on the bed and looked over at her husband. He was looking down at the doctors and crying. She looked down and saw the doctors were holding a little baby. David Allen Duke.

"Ok Elizabeth, now you just need to- there's another baby!"

"Are you shitting us?!" Izz and Zeke yelled.

Less than a minute later the doctor held up another baby. Justin Joe Duke. After this the placenta was pushed out and Izz collapsed into unconsciousness. Zeke went to another room and had his hand checked out. Izz had broken his hand. After they got his hand wrapped up Zeke went back to check on Izz. She was still out of it, so he sat with her. Soon he fell asleep, right beside her. An hour later, Izz woke up.

"Zeke, wake up."

"What, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, lets go see our kids."

They got up and went to the nursery and looked in the window. They were able to see the kids and Izz started to cry.

"Don't worry honey, it's all easy sailing from here on." Zeke said as he kissed her. 


	10. Heatheke

there is a joke in here that is not meant to offend anyone if it does then The Ram is sorry The Ram would never intentionally mean to harm someone or disgrace their people and mention of new story see if you can find it and to my staff if you can't then to qoute Donald Trump You're Fired. (plus making some movie references if you can guess what movies it is then your get featured in next story (for everyone it just requires your first and last name if I message you that you are correct there are)) plus special thanks to my inspiration for Russell, Megan, and John, To Megan and John, nothing personal that you weren't mentioned that much, but I didn't want to have to keep going back and forth like Russell's first day then John and Megan's first day. Please accept my apology. will make it up 2 u

Everyone is over 18

Zeke couldn't help but look at her. Normally, he would glare, but after a dream, he couldn't help but look at her lovingly. He loved her hair, or her lack of hair. Yes it is Heather.

"Hey beautiful, you wanna go out some time?"

He was smacked across the face, then kicked in the nuts. He dropped to his knees.

"You son of a bitch! I already have a lot of shit to put up with, I don't need you making fun of me as well." Heather said as she ran off.

Zeke slumped off to his sleeping quarters and 10 minutes later, Geoff came running in.

"Dude, Heather's on top of a building. Get some popcorn and chairs, so we can relax and watch."

Zeke got worried and ran to see. Heather was on top of the building. He ran inside and up the 8 flights of stairs. He got to the roof and saw Heather standing near the edge crying.

"Heather, don't jump!"

"Why shouldn't I. Nobody cares about me, and everyone makes fun of me because I have no hair."

"You're wrong Heather, there is someone who cares about you. I do, I wasn't making fun of you. I love you." He said as he inched his way toward her.

"You're just saying that you asshole. Don't stop me." She said as she jumped. Zeke jumped, nearly falling off the building and he grabbed her wrist.

"Heather, think if I didn't care, would I try to stop you. Can't you accept the fact that I love you. I could care less about your hair. You're still beautiful. Now lets get you back on this building, before we both fall."

Heather grabbed the edge of the building and helped Zeke pull herself back up. They embraced and started for the stairs. On the steps, Zeke tripped and fell down. He bashed his head on a step and was knocked unconcious. Heather ran down the stairs to him and she could see blood seeping out onto the floor. She picked him up and carried him down the rest of the stairs. Chris called an ambulance and they got Zeke to the hospital.

Zeke woke up the next day and looked over at a sound. He saw Heather sitting there.

"Hey beautiful, how long you been here?"

"Since you got through with your operation. You have a concussion, a gash in your head that needed stitches, and staples, and you have a plate in your head. They also had to shave your head so they could do what they needed to do. You also have a girlfriend."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. After you get out of here, me and you are gonna go on a date. Chris said he will pay, so we won't sue. Like show related accident or some shit like that. So hurry babe." She said as she kissed him full on the mouth. Zeke hesitantly slid his tongue forward, until it was in Heather's mouth. Heather moaned and Zeke licked the roof of her mouth. This caused Heather to moan more and she started to stroke his head, which caused him to yelp and pull back.

"Oh shit, sorry Zekey."

"It's ok, you didn't mean to, just be careful." He said, smiling through his pain.

1 WEEK LATER

As Zeke and Heather walked out of the hospital, they talked aout what they were gonna do. Zeke said they should go for Mexican and Heather wanted to go for Chinese, but agreed with Zeke. That night they sat there talking about their past and turns out Heather was only like she was because her parents never paid attention to her. Like with Duncan, except she didn't want to go to juvie. She went on the show for money and Zeke went on the show so he could try to fit in with the rest of the world. After they left the resturant, they walked throught the woods. But part way through the woods, Heather grabbed Zeke and shoved him into a tree.

"We didn't go for Chinese tonight, but I'm still gonna get the cream of some young guy." She said as she dropped to her knees. and started to unzip his pants.  
"Plus consider it a way of thanking you for saving me."

She pulled his thickening cock out of his pants and licked the head. Zeke moaned and a bit of precum came out and landed on Heather's lips. She licked it off and took the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Zeke's vision grew blurry around the edges and he started to pant. Heather heard this and started to take more and more of him in. Soon she had all of him in and he started to tense up.

"Heather, you might want to stop unless you want it in your mouth." Heather stopped and waited about 30 seconds before going back to work. 2 minutes later Zeke was getting ready to blow again.

"Heather, it's about to happen." Heather pulled him out of her mouth again and started to jerk him off. Soon Zeke came, his cum flying onto Heather's face.

"Oh god Heather, thank you."

"Anytime. Now help me get your jizz off my face and then we can go back to camp."  
Zeke took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the cum off her face. They walked back to camp and kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

6 months later

It was summer and Zeke and Heather's relationship had strenghtened alot. They had gotten so comfortable with each other and Zeke wanted to take Heather on a trip to America. He saved up over 5,000 dollars in the past 4 years and decided he would use the money on his trip with Heather. He told Heather he needed to go to Georgia to see a relative and wanted to know if she wanted to go too. She agreed and they packed things into his truck. They left and set off for America. After they crossed the border Zeke finally told her the truth.

"Heather, I have something to confess to you. I don't have a relative. That was just an excuse so our parents wouldn't get suspicious. The real situation is you and I are going on a trip to Flordia."

Heather squealed and hugged Zeke. She reached for his fly, but he slapped her hand away.

"No last time you sucked me, but now you get pleasure. Lay on your back, then start scooting across the seat till your legs touch my door, then start curling your legs till your ass is right over my crotch. But before you do that pull off your shorts."

Heather did as she was told, and just 20 seconds later her pantie covered ass was right on Zeke's crotch. He used one hand to pull her panties off, then sniffed them. He held them out to Heather, who sniffed them as well. Zeke pushed a finger into his girlfriend's pussy and she moaned. Zeke put another one in to play with her clit. She moaned louder and Zeke started fingering her with even more force. This caused Heather to climax quickly. Her juices soaked the seat and after she caught her breath, Heather used her panties to soak up the juices, and then put them and her shorts back on. After 10 hours of driving, they got to a motel, and they got in their room. Zeke went to take a shower, and Heather planned something. She pulled off everything except for her bra. She laid under the blankets and waited for Zeke to come out. When he did, he saw Heather laying on the bed and assumed she was asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and laid with her. He laid with her, so they were face to face. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come soon. He almost fell asleep and Heather reached forward and rubbed his cock. Zeke's eyes shot open.

"Heather, what are you doing?"

"I want to fuck right now."

Zeke pulled his boxers off and Heather pulled her shirt off.

The next day, they drove for a couple hours and reached Cameron, North Carolina. They stopped off at a resturant and ate. They walked back to the truck and Zeke got an idea. They drove for several more hours, then they came to a heavily wooded area. He got out and told Heather to come with him. He opened the back of the truck and had heather crawl in with him. He arranged 3 blankets on the bed and had heather sit with him. His kissed her full on the mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. She responded by pushing him back, then removed her shirt, showing Zeke her braless breasts. Zeke started sucking on them as Heather reached down for his pants. All she could do was get them unzipped, before Zeke stopped sucking her breasts. He pulled his pants and boxers off and pulled Heather's shorts and panties off. She flipped onto her stomach, and raised her ass in the air. Zeke understood what she wanted and probed her anus with the head of his dick. She twitched and Zeke looked at her.

"Heather, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No just do it. I'll be fine."

She took a deep breath and felt Zeke slowly enter her. It hurt, she heard it would, but didn't care. Zeke started to thrust in and out of her. It felt different, but at the same time familiar. Zeke reched forward and grabbed her left breast. This caused her to moan even more, as she used one of her hands to rub her unoccupied pussy. They both felt their orgasms coming, when there was suddenly a bright flash of light. They stopped what they were doing, and covered themselves. The light had been from a flashlight. Zeke opened the back window and there was a cop.

"So what do we have here? 2 counts of indecent exposure, public nudity. You kids are in big trouble." He said.

"Is there any way we could avoid this?" Zeke asked him

The officer looked at the two of them as if studying them.

"Yes there is." He said as she started to unbutton his pants. Zeke looked at Heather, and mouthed he would do it. When they looked back the police dude already had his pants off. He got into the back with Zeke and Heather and smiled.

"Now I want you to suck my dick." He said as he pulled his cock out of his boxers. It was 3 inches longer and just as thick as his. Zeke wrapped his hand around it and immediately started sucking. He used his hand to stroke the base and sucked the upper half. The officer moaned and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his head forcing him to take more of the cop in. He started to choke and the cop let up. But because of Zeke's involuntary deep throat, he came. Zeke nearly gagged on all the cum and the cop forced him to swallow. After Zeke swallowed, the cop got out, put his pants on and left. After he was gone, Zeke sat with Heather as she cried. He held her till she stopped crying.

"Zeke, you didn't have to do that. We could have just paid. I didn't want you to do that if you didn't want to."

"No, I would rather sacrifice my body like that, then ruin our trip."

Heather smiled, and they got back into the truck. They didn't even bother with clothes. Zeke drove for a couple hours and found a motel. They got their room and went to sleep. The next day, as Heather slept, Zeke went to a jewelery store and got Heather a nice necklace. He got back and found Heather sitting on the bed. He got on the bed with her and kissed her. Then he pulled out a bag. Heather took out the box. It was on a 24 inch chain and had an emrald on the end. Heather started to cry and Zeke helped her put it on. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Heather, you and me have known each other forover a year now. We have had sex, and you are probably pregnant. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Now go to the bathroom and use this pregnancy test. I want to see if you're pregnant."

Heather went and used the test and 15 minutes later, she came back and it was positive. They jumped for joy and decided to head home. But on the way they went past an all night chapel and got married. They got back home a week later and they showed their parents the test results, and the wedding ring,. Zeke's parents were thrilled, but Heather's weren't.

"Heather, what the fuck were you thinking? Your whole life, we let you get by with a lot and now you go and get knocked up, and married. Why would you even have sex with this thing? You are the biggest disappointment."

This got Zeke angry,"No your daughter is not a dissapointment. We gave each other love and we made love. You heard me L O V E love. Your daughter is a great girl. She is the best person I know. If you can't accept her then fuck you both. When the 2 of you die, then you can answer to God." And with that Heather and he left the house. They went to Zeke's house and decided to pick up where they left off the night that cop made Zeke suck him off. Zeke pulled Heather's top off and unbuttoned her pants, but used his teeth on the fly. He kissed his way from her feet to the waistband of her panties, then hooked his tongue around then waistband and pulled them down. Then flipped her over, gently, and licked his way up to her buttocks. He licked them, then took off his pants and boxers. Heather raised her ass in the air and Zeke spread her cheeks, then spit on her anus. Heahter was surprised he did that, but was happy, since there was lube. Zeke pressed himself in and soon got himself in. Heather groaned and thrust herself backward, til her ass contacted with Zeke's gut. Both of them gasped and groaned at this, but both liked it. So Zeke pulled his hips back as far as he could, without pulling out of Heather, then thrust in as far as he could. He brought one hand up and squeezed Heather's right breast, while he used his other hand to rub her clit. Soon, he came, his semen flowing into her anus. Heather felt it and came as well, her juices, falling onto their bed. She collapsed, and Zeke pulled out and laid next to her. She flipped on her back and cuddled with Zeke.

TIME SKIP

It was 4 months later. Zeke was at work and Heather was at Lindsay and Beth Lesbo's house. (Laugh it up Beth's last name is Lesbo. The girls are married and Lindsay took her last name) They were talking, when all of a sudden, it looked like Heather pissed herself.

"Jesus this can't be happening now. Guys we need to get to the hospital. My water just broke."

The other two freaked out and helped Heather into the car. They got to the hospital in 10 minutes. Once they got in they immediately started to yell for a doctor. Heather was rushed into the delivery room. Beth called Zeke's work place.

"Beth whats wrong. They said it was an emergency."

"Zeke, Heather went into labor."

"Oh fuck. Don't worry, I'll be right over."

Zeke was there in 5 minutes. He rushed to the delivery room. He saw his wife laying on the bed, her face in a pained expression. Zeke ran up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here Heather. You can relax now."

Heather started to push and soon their son was born. Russell Lee Duke. But before Heather or Zeke could get a good look at their son, he was rushed to the ICU. After 3 hours, the doctor came back in.

"Doc, hows my son?" Zeke asked.

"Your son is in critical condition. He is on a breathing tube, has an IV, since he can't eat, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've had to restart his heart 3 times. I'm not meaning to be depressing or anything, but if your son makes it, he could be retarded, blind, and may not be able to do things like other kids. But if he lives, it will be nothing short of a miracale. If you want, you can go see him."

Zeke looked over at his sleeping wife, and followed the doctor out of the room, and down the hall, the the intensive care unit. The doctor pointed to a basket and Zeke looked at it. There was his son. He started to cry, then pulled out his cell phone. He took a couple pictures then went back to Heather's room. She was awake and crying. Zeke decided to show her the pictures later, then crawled in the bed with her. He cried with her, and soon they were both asleep.

TIME SKIP

5 months later, Zeke and Heather walked out of the hospital with Russell. It had been a hard couple months, but Russell pulled through. He was breathing and eating on his own. So the doctors decided that Heather and Zeke could take him home. They considered their son a miracale. So from that Sunday on, they went to church, and every night they prayed and thanked the lord for allowing them to keep their son.

TIME SKIP AGAIN

1 years, 2 months and 4 days later, Heather was on a delivery bed again. This time it was for twins. And unlike their brother, they were born completely healthy. Jonhnathsn Richard Duke and Megan Elizabeth Duke. They were born just 5 minutes apart. And unlike their brother, they were born as healthy as oxes. After only 2 weeks, they came home.

Time Skip yet again 2 years later

It was young Russell's first day of school and of course he didn't wanna go.

"Honey, you gotta go to school. That's were me and your daddy went and we loved it and the friends we made there. To this day we still remain friends with a few of them."

"All right mommy." He said. Heather looked at him and couldn't help but see so much of Zeke in him. Right down to the toque and accent.

"That's my boy" Zeke said as he came down the stairs. He had to take Russell to the bus stop and also the twins, since Heather had to go to work. Soon she kissed Zeke, Russell, and the twins goodbye and left. Zeke helped Russell put his sweater on and put the twins in their stroller. As he and his son waited for the bus Zeke had something to tell his boy.

"Russell, listen to me. You may be slow, but you are no different from anyone else at that schhol. You are my son and that means your intellingent. Remeber, if God wanted everyone to be the same, we would all be Albert Einstein, or Davinci. Now give me a hug"

Russell did as his father told him to and then the bus pulled up. As the doors opened, Russell looked up at the bus driver.

"You gonna get on kid?" The driver asked

"Pa said never take rides from strangers."

Zeke smiled and shock his head in disbeleif

"This is a school bus kid" Said the driver

"I'm Russell, Russell Duke."

"I'm Justin Wyatt.:

"Great now we ain't strangers." Russell said as he boarded the bus. The bus driver smiled and closed the doors. Russell looked out the window at his father and waved. Zeke waved back to him and started to cry. He knew his son was OK, but he didn't want him to have to go to school. But he decided it was for the best, then went home and put the twins down for a quick nap and worked on his book.

MEGA WICKED TIME SKIP 16 years

DUNCAN AND DJ: BOGUUUSSSS.

It was Russell's high school graduation. He was a 19 year old with a short scraggly beard. He had overcome everything and was the star of the football team, and the wrestling team. As the principal called his name, his family, and friends stood up and applauded him. He was about to get off stage, but was stopped by the principal.

"You might as well stay here Russell. For outstanding acheivement in science, history, and mathmatics, Russell Duke."

Once again Russell's family and friends stood up and applauded him.. Later in the parking lot her was congraulated by them, then confronted by his friend Owen Matthews.

"I.....'M pppproud of yyyou RRRussell" which was a big thing considering Owen didn't like to talk.

"Thanks Owen." Russell said as he hugged Owen.

TIME SKIP MUTHAFUCKA

It was 15 years later and you see Russell, Megan and John in a hospital room. Their parents were both laying on beds. They had been in a car accident and weren't in the best of shape. The three of them were on either side of their parents bed. Russell was in between them while John was on Zeke's other side and Megan was on Heather's other side.

"Kids, if we don't make it through this, remember we love you. And always remember stay gold kids, stay gold." Zeke said. It was late and the doctors asked the kids to go home. So they all stayed at Megan's that night. The next morning they went to see their parents, when a doctor intercepted them.

"I'm sorry you three. Your parents died around 3:30 this morning. They wanted me to tell you some things. 1 is that they wanted to be cremated, and some of their ashes put into 3 urns, so that way all of you can have some them, and so they can be together forever. And they also wanted me to tell you guys that they loved you guys and that they want you guys to stick together. And he wanted me to remind you to stay gold."

By now they wer all weeping and they nodded at the doctor's words. The walked away and went back to Megan's house. They cried their eyes out. They called their parents' friends to tell them the news. They cried, and extended their condolenses to the kids.

ITS THE FINAL TIME SKIP

It was 6 months later, and still the kids cried as they thought about their parents. They had all gotten something from their parents. The money they had was split and a third went to each of the kids. Russell got his father's beloved toque, Megan got the wigs her mother had used till the day she died. And they gave John the house, which he opened up to his brother and sister. So now they all lived in their childhood house and they put their parents' ashes into one urn, so that they could be together forever.

AND SO MY FRIENDS, THIS IS THE TALE OF HEATHEZE. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAP OF ZEKE GETS SOME. I KNOW I SAID EVERYONE, BUT I JUST CAN'T DO THE GAY STUFF UNLESS ITS NOAH AND CODY 


End file.
